The disclosed embodiments relate to a catheter for medical use.
Conventional balloon catheters include a catheter main body, formed by winding a wire into a helical coil structure, and a distal end tip that is fixed to a distal end of the catheter main body.
For example, Patent Literature 1 (identified below) discloses a medical treatment instrument (catheter) in which a metal distal end tip is attached to a distal end of a coil body, which is formed by winding metal wires.